


Prestidigitator

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam muses.





	Prestidigitator

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title: Prestidigitator  
Author: Kristen  
Genre: general pov  
Feedback: yes, please!  
Note: The song in here is called "Magic Wand" by Chris Rice off of his  
"Smell the Color 9" album. Yeah, it's a weird name, but the song that  
explains it is awesome. The whole album is...   
Note #2: Thanks, as always to Lin!   
Note #3: This is, once again, a short cobweb from the recesses of my  
overactive imagination. Hope you like!

Prestidigitator 

**************  
He rode his wagon into town,   
A gaudy spectacle  
And every gray November brought him there  
Always entertaining  
Prestidigitating  
Pulling rabbits from thin air 

He would wave his magic wand  
He would say the magic words  
Hooking up a miracle   
Putting on a show  
Changing what I thought to be  
Unchangeable reality  
Wish I had a magic wand of my own 

**************** 

When I was growing up, I got teased. A lot. I was then, am now, and  
always will be, a geek. When the other boys were playing cops and  
robbers, I was reading the newspaper. When I came home crying, my  
mother used to tell me that she wished that she had a magic wand to  
wave and make it all better. She didn't then and she doesn't now. 

I knew by the time that I was in eighth grade that I wanted to be a  
lawyer. I became active in the local political scene around my  
sophomore year in high school. I got 5's on the AP American Government,  
Economics and American History Exams. I went on to Princeton University  
and then straight to the law school. 

I met Josh at our first internship out of law school. He hated it. He  
was brilliant and amazing at it, but his heart was in politics and  
government. I went on to Gage Whitney and he took off for Washington.  
Surprisingly for both of the towns we were in, we kept in touch. When  
he came to see me on his way to Nashua, I was going to ask him to be in  
my wedding. But it slipped my mind when I saw his poker face. 

I think, to a certain extent, my foray into politics has been all to  
find the magic wand. To figure out how to fix the world. I haven't  
found it yet, and I'm slowly losing hope. 

It always strikes me funny how different the wands are for different  
people. 

Senator Stackhouse, for instance, thinks it's in funding for special ed  
kids and education to others to erase the social stigmas that they  
suffer from. 

Ann Stark thinks that it's screwing people over to get your way. 

Ainsley Hayes thinks it's funding business and helping your fellow man. 

Toby thinks it's destroying all hate groups and acheive complete  
tolerance...for his point of view. 

We haven't found one that's going to work yet, but we're all searching. 

We're searching for the mothers who rock their children to sleep each  
night, praying that tomorrow will be better. 

We're searching for the teenager who goes to school in a war zone. 

We're searching for the children who are left alone to fend for  
themselves on the streets of an unforgiving country. 

There has to be a cure-all for our problems, because they're getting  
too big to deal with one at a time. 

That's why I left Gage Whitney. Because fighting for oil companies  
wasn't getting me any closer to finding my magic wand. Josh said that  
Bartlet was 'the one'. 

And he is, I'm sure of it. That man consistantly boggles my mind. I  
still can't believe that I'm here. 

And the thing that breaks my heart is that I think Bartlet *is* the  
magic wand. I think that he knows exactly what to do. But no one will  
let him. Our government is stopping our President from running our  
country. 

<sigh>

The checks and balance system is great, believe me, it really is. It  
has saved us time and time again. But it hinders too, and that's what  
makes me mad. 

But I should really get back to this speech. Until they let Bartlet say  
exactly what is on his mind, he needs someone to put words in his  
mouth. 

And that someone is me. 

Samuel Norman Seaborn. 

Certified Geek. 

<smile>

And searcher for the prestidigitator.

 

  


End file.
